


Time Between Their Fingers

by Kienova



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't touched her in days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Between Their Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: This is more explicit than I normally write but I was trying to challenge myself to be more... descriptive and vulgar as it were. 
> 
> Read at your own discretion.

It was early, the pre-dawn light filtering through the curtains in the kitchen, slowly painting the walls and counters in gold and reds. Shelagh was standing at the sink, stifling a yawn in her elbow as she washed the dishes she had been neglecting since last night, as well as the bottle she had just used to feed Angela. The baby had luckily gone back to sleep almost instantly after being fed, but Shelagh begrudgingly decided to stay awake to catch up on the chores she’d ignored. She sighed, resting the latest clean plate in the drying rack before jumping, feeling her husband’s arms snaking around her waist as he dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

“Good morning,” he whispered, voice still rough from sleep as he nuzzled into her shoulder, the scent of his cologne lacing the air around them.

“Morning,” she replied, leaning back into his chest as she felt him slide his hands down from her waist, resting on her thighs as he started tracing gentle patters into the muscles.

“I feel like I haven’t touched you in days,” Patrick groused, increasing the pressure of his fingers, kneading the flesh on her thighs, causing a surge of arousal to slice through her. Shelagh let out a sigh at the contact, her hand coming up to tangle in Patrick’s hair, holding him to her neck where he was laving his tongue, his teeth raking across the delicate pale skin above her carotid artery. She took in the sight of his dress shirt covered arm curving over her stomach, hips, and then the top of her thigh, the stiff material catching against her clothes, causing the garment to shift every few seconds.  

“Patrick,” she gasped, half in protest and half in desire, feeling his hands sliding up and down her inner thighs, the fabric of her nightgown inching up with every pass of his palms. Without warning he spun her around, his hands now going to her ass, pulling her tightly against him. Hastily he shifted her to the edge of counter, rubbing his growing erection against her, his lips descending on hers, plundering her mouth with his tongue. Shelagh wrapped one leg around his hips, her nightgown hiking further up her legs as he started rocking against her. Patrick moaned when he felt her wrap an arm around his back for purchase, rolling her hips against his as his hand slid back to its place on her thigh, fingers digging into the skin and pulling her more tightly to him.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered, breaking their kiss and cupping her face with his free hand, thumb tracing over her lips. Feeling saucy, she flicked her tongue across his thumb before pulling it into her mouth, sucking hard. Patrick moaned in response, grinding against her. Shelagh traced the ridges of his fingerprints with her tongue for a moment, nipping at the skin before releasing his thumb with an obscene pop, smiling up at his expression from beneath her lashes.

“You’re incorrigible,” Shelagh giggled, letting out a gasp when Patrick leaned down and nipped at the sensitive bit of flesh beneath her ear.

“Problem?” he queried. Shelagh shook her head frantically, pressing up with her hips and groaning softly at the feeling of Patrick’s erection against her centre. He jerked his hips, humping against her while one hand drifted down to the hem of her nightdress, inching the fabric up until he could palm the flesh of her hip with no barriers in between. “No knickers?” he questioned, grinning when he noticed the blush that crept up Shelagh’s neck and onto her cheeks. “You’re a wonderfully naughty girl,” he said.

“Mm, and I’m all yours,” she replied, whimpering when his fingers dipped between her legs, teasing at her clit before slipping further down and in between her damp folds, wetness seeping out over his digits. She let out a hiss, bracing her hands on the edge of the counter so that she could rock against his fingers, letting him slide them in an out of her. With his free hand Patrick hastily undid his trousers, shoving them down just enough so that he could pull his cock out.

“I want to take you right here,” he panted, extracting his fingers from her centre so he could fully push her nightgown up over her hips. Shelagh whimpered, arching her back as his hands yanked her hips to the edge of the counter, changing his mind suddenly as his fingers traced up her chest, flicking the buttons on her nightdress open, revealing her breasts. Her nipples instantly pebbled in the cool air of the kitchen, pushed forward due to her position. Patrick let out a moan at the sight, ducking down so that he could pull one nipple into his mouth, sucking at it, his fingers paying attention to the breast that wasn’t being showered with the attention of his tongue. He tugged at the flesh, pulling it taunt and causing her to yelp, her hips jumping again his. He could feel her wetness against his cock, dragging across the head.  

“Do you like that?” he growled into her ear, fighting the urge to just plunge into her. “Do you like it when I get a little rough?”

“Yes,” she breathed, voice hitching. “Yes, God, yes.” He groped her roughly, watching her skin flush a deep crimson as her arousal ticked higher and higher. “More, please,” she cried, feeling him trace a thumb around her entrance, circling over her clit.  

“You’re so wet,” he grinned, nipping at her ear as he slid a finger into her pussy again, feeling her inner muscles immediately clench around him, trying to pull him deeper. “Did I do that to you?” He posed the question rhetorically, smirking when she nodded, breath hitching as he crooked his finger, catching that spot inside her that made her see stars.

“Patrick,” she ground out his name, her accent catching on the ‘k’. “Fuck me.” The expletive shocked him, his eyes snapping to his wife’s face as the words bounced around his head. In all the years he had known her he had never heard her use such language, even in bed. The fact that she could, the fact that she did just then, set his blood on fire. He pulled his hand from between her legs, pushing his body more forcefully between her thighs. He wanted her desperately; wanted to be inside her pussy, stretching her with his cock. He wanted to fill every inch of her until he spilled inside her, flooding her with everything he had to give. He hitched his pelvis against her, the head of his shaft dragging across her swollen labia, feeling how wet and ready she was. He immediately wanted to sheath himself inside her until there was no telling where one began and the other ended. 

 “Like this?” he questioned, one hand going to the small of her back to hold steady as he grabbed his cock with the other, giving it a few quick strokes before he shifted forward, guiding himself into her. He looked down, watching the way her body yielded to him, loving the sight of their joining. Shelagh let out a moan at the intrusion, undulating her hips as Patrick started to thrust into her. “You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered, leaning forward to nip lightly at her shoulder. Shelagh whimpered, gripping the edge of the counter tightly as her breathing sped up, Patrick’s hips snapping against her. He palmed one of her breasts for a moment before gripping her hips, pulling her tight against his groin with each thrust.

“Yes, oh,” she hissed, entire body suddenly clamping down on him as an orgasm shot through her with no warning, her legs shaking slightly as she scrambled for purchase more tightly on the worktop. He could feel her muscled clamp down on him, pulsing frantically along the length of his shaft. Patrick let out a deep groan, folding himself over her and grinding into her, dragging out her pleasure. He felt one of her hands come off the counter, slapping onto his back and clenching in the fabric of his Oxford, holding him to her, letting the material drag over her sensitive nipples as he pressed their chests together. Her eyes stayed closed for a few minutes, her lips parted as she panted against Patrick’s cheek, locking their gazes when she opened her eyes again. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered in his ear, the heat of her breath setting his nerves on fire as he increased the tempo of his hips.

He tightened his grip on her hip with one hand, the other going to her thigh as he bent forward, kissing her. Shelagh responded eagerly despite how she felt somewhat boneless, her body still humming from her orgasm as she traced her tongue over his, sucking on it like she had his finger earlier. Patrick couldn’t resist, starting to thrust wildly, pounding into her with abandon and making her clit thrum with arousal again. His pace faltered, his cock jerking within her for a second before he tipped into his own orgasm.

“Fuck, God, Shelagh,” he groaned into her neck, pulsing his release within her, feeling Shelagh contract around him as she came again. Patrick grunted, biting her collarbone as his cock spurted over and over within her. He couldn’t help it as he partially collapsed on top of her, letting go of her hips and grabbing the counter himself, panting as he attempted to calm down. He could feel Shelagh’s thighs trembling against his hips, the sweat on her skin sticking to his shirt as he took a deep breath, pulling away from her. Shelagh looked up at him, a soft smile playing at her lips.

“Hello,” she grinned, reaching up to card her hand through his hair. He caught her hand in his own, kissing her palm before he rested it against his heart, his eyes going down to where her legs were still splayed open, the pink flesh of her womanhood exposed to him. He could see his release slowly seeping out of her, traces of the white fluid clinging to her thigh where his cock had dragged against her skin when he pulled away. He couldn’t help it, using the hand that wasn’t clinging to hers and dragging a finger through her swollen lips, pushing his release back inside her, loving the hiss of sensitivity that slipped through her teeth. He had never before allowed himself such a barbaric action with his wife, but he couldn’t help it. He felt so possessive over her, so desperate to mark her as his, that he had no choice but to give into the baser need to see her full of him.

 “You all right?” Patrick asked, still watching his hand for a moment before standing up straight, helping Shelagh to right herself, her shaking hands trying to re-button her nightdress and he tucked himself back into his trousers.

 “You’ve literally made me weak in the knees dearest,” she giggled, allowing him to guide her out of the kitchen and into the parlour. “I need a bath. Get yourself sorted and then you can start making tea.”

“Stay,” he protested, trying to grab her wrist and halt her retreat. She rolled her eyes, sending him a cheeky grin.

“Timothy will be up soon. It wouldn’t do to have him come down for some juice only to find his parents having... relations. However, I have it on good authority that the bath may be big enough for two.” The last few words were tossed over her shoulder, her tongue caught between her teeth as she smirked. She was barely mounting the stairs when Patrick gave chase.

If Timothy wondered why there was soap on the ceiling of the lavatory that morning, or why the dishes in the sink were only half finished, a suspicious handprint on the cabinets, he didn’t ask any questions. He figured it was safer to remain in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Hopefully I haven't shocked anyone too much with this. We will now go back to our regularly scheduled fluff and normal level of erotica.


End file.
